The Stage of Dreams! Aikatsu!
Story Cindy is a young girl passioned by fashion, acting and dancing, with her bestfriend Pauline she is pretty and is cheerful and would do everything to help her friends. When her parents send a video of Cindy doing the scene that made her mother popular, the Saitama Aurora Actors Academy, a popular all girls' academy to realize their dreams of being both idols and actresses. Cindy who was more interested of being an idol was happy to go to an idol school but after getting a role in a popular series the fact of becoming an actress started interesting her more. She's ready to work as hard as she can to make her dreams come true. Characters Idols *Cindy Gonsalez *Color: Orange *Type: Pop *Brand: Caldera *School Dress: Orange Scene Coord *Mascot: Alba *Aura: Blue jean and orange leopard patterned ribbons, egyptian blue, orange and yellow furballs, gold hearts, orange and yellow gems and gold crowns. It form two rings around her and sunballs and egyptian blue and gold colored feathers rains around her. Cindy is a young pretty, cheerful and caring girl who's an helpful friend when her mother send that video she didn't wanted it but after the academy wanted her, she was happy to have the chance to be an idol. She likes going shopping, eating ice cream and sleepovers with her bestfriend Pauline, they do everything together and when Pauline also had the chance to be an idol, Cindy tought that it would be fun to live this experience with her bestfriend. When she entered the school, she started working as hard as she can with Pauline and did their first audition together. Cindy becamed the idol of young girls when she got her first drama series role: Mizune Tsukiyo a young mermaid. Her brand is Caldera, a brand that mixes elegance and a bit of urban clothing, Cindy love that brand and was determined to get her first premium, she states that she fell in love with that brand. Her career started going bigger when she got the role of a young powerful witch named Stella who came from the drama series Estrella. She's willing to have a fun experience becoming an idol and an actress following the path of her two parents who are actors too. *Pauline Wen Lí *Color: Lime Green *Type: Gorgeous *Brand: Lady Bijoux *School Dress: Lime Scene Coord *Mascot: Esmeralda *Aura: Lime green and purple butterflies, green, gold, black and purple diamonds, red, black and purple roses, white lillies, gold and lime green sparkles, lime green chinese umbrellas and peonies. Pauline is the best friend of Cindy since ever, they do everything together, she heavily supported Cindy to go the academy to realize her dreams. She went to the academy with Cindy and becamed an idol with her, she enjoys her idol activites and was happy for Cindy when she got her first role. After Pauline was getting popular, she also got her first role, she portrays Li Hua the descandant of Tiān the lord of the sky. She has gotten popular but like Cindy, she doesn't do that to be popular but because she like what she do. Her first drama The Sky Sword made her liking her actress activities and due to her and Cindy being bestfriends, Pauline was taken to play the witch bestfriend of Stella in Estrella. Pauline likes things like: cooking, singing, dancing and martial arts, she also enjoys training and doing her favorite things (shopping, eating at the restaurant or doing karaoke) with Cindy. *Lee Flower *Color: Pink *Type: Cute *Brand: Blossom Gyaru *School Dress: Pink Scene Coord *Mascot: Primrose *Aura: Pink, white and dark pink flowers, pink butterflies, white sparkles, red and pink hearts, purple and pastel pink music notes and white and pastel petals. Lee Flower is a transfered student from Korea, she is an uncommon idol who wear an eyepatch due to her heterochromia, her fans of love her and nicknamed her Sakura Hitomi (cherry-blossom eye). She only reveals her other eye when she is with her friends, when Cindy first saw her she was heavily surprised to see an idol with an eyepatch. Cindy remembered having seen Lee playing in a famous korean drama called Miss Flower. Cindy likes the way she acts and love the series she is actually doing named Sakura Fairy, who's getting her very popular. Lee likes eating ice cream, seeing the cherry-blossom trees blooming and obviously acting, she doesn't want to show her eye, having a fear that they will maybe some persons mocking her. Cindy and Pauline supported her trough that, so the day of one of her live Lee decided to finally show her cerulean blue eye. The fans were happy that she finally showed her eye and stays like that for her roles, but she sometimes stays with her white and rose patterned eyepatch. *Ayame Shiro *Color: Indigo *Type: Cool *Brand: LoLi GoThiC *School Dress: Indigo Scene Coord *Mascot: Violet *Aura: Violet flowers, black bats, dark blue roses, drop-like rubies, dark blue feathers, gold rimmed clocks, dark colored cards and white gems. Ayame is a famous actress known for her drama series: The Dark Chronicles she plays the role of a young girl passionate by paranormal things. That girl possesses powers and hunts all sorts of monsters (vampires, demons, werewolves), Ayame is well known for that role. She loves LoLi GoThiC and she claims that this brand reflects the true personality, her room is full of Yurika Toudou and Sumire Hikami posters, they are the ones that inspired her to become an idol. Like them she chose the brand LoLi GoThiC and is fascinated by Maya Yumekoji's dresses, Ayame is willing to have a premium from Maya. She's good friends with Riko a young idol who started her idol activities a year after her, they are roommates and good friends. Ayame also enjoys witch stories and novels with a dark and gloomy ambiance. *Riko Kazesawa *Color: Yellow *Type: Fantasy *Brand: MonSTAR *School Dress: Yellow Scene Coord *Mascot: Devil~ish *Aura: Yellow hearts with green dots and black horns, green dinosaurs, yellow, purple and blue flying ghosts, yellow bumping stars with eyes and glowing yellow greenish hearts with bat-like wings. Riko is a cheerful, bubbly and very air-headed idol, her drama series famous in her hometown (Osaka) named Yokai Girl is what led her to the path of becoming an idol. The Saitama Aurora Actors Academy is known for having lot of famous actress graduated from this school, Riko was heavily interested and before taking the audition to go there, she trained as hard as she could do. Her training granted her the possibility to finally become an idol, she met Ayame her roommate and the two becamed friends, Ayame always has to make Riko remember things because of her air-headed behavior, they get very along both. When they met Cindy and Pauline, Riko was impressed by the fact than Cindy's parents were both famous telenovelas actors and said that its her destiny because of her parents' work as actors. Riko's parents supported her till the last moment and she is happy to realize her dream with her bestfriend. Her fans affectionaly nicknames her Little Yellow Devil. Mascots Alba A cute orange cat with sun reflects in her eyes, she's the coach of Cindy and transforms into a plush when she's on her card trunk. She wears a dark orange scarf with a sun shaped topaz, her heart on her tail allows her to transform into a hair accessories shaped like a sun like rim with a big topaz and an orange sparkling tissue falling from it. In this form Cindy is able to use the Aurora System. Esmeralda A green rabbit with white on the tips of her ears, she also like all the mascots transform into a plush. Her other form is lime green with a purple gradient butterfly hair accessory with jewels falling from it. It allows Pauline to use the Aurora System. Primrose A pastel pink bear with her heart on her chest, it wears a flowery crown like necklace, it also transform into a plush. On its other form Primrose changes into a pink rose hair accessory with a pink heart on the center. Violet A blue/purple crow with her heart on her left wing, she transforms into a black ribbon with blue diamonds patterns and a silver rimmed sapphire on the middle. Coco A yellow-green cute little dog with his heart on his "back", he can change into a yellow headband with yellow and green striped horns. Location Saitama Aurora Actors School Like its name it takes places in Saitama, the school is based on idoling and most obviously on acting, as lot of famous actors graduated from that school. Its an all-girls school and all the idols have cards trunks and mascots that act as their coach. The headmistress is Minami Hiraoka. Aurora System The aurora system is a special system that when an idol uses she gets aurora like wings and uses a special appeal corresponding to the theme. To use it they need their mascots on their other forms and other features. Before the idol has the ability to use the system she needs: *Aurora Dress - A dress based on an astral body (like the sun, the stars, the planets, nebulas...) if the idol can get one of these dress she can perform a drama fever and appeal and can get aurora wings. *Aurora Appeal - An appeal obtained by an aurora dress, before making the aurora appeal the idol has to obtain a drama dress (premium or rare). *Aurora Fever - An appeal-like fever that the idol do with an aurora dress at the debut of the the performance. *Aurora Wings - Aurora like wings that goes with the idol's aurora dress, she uses them to go the trough the Aurora Portal and can do a aurora appeal. Items *Aurora Phone - The phone utilized by the idols, it has numerous applications, the idols can save their cards and use the training app, the Kirakiratter and the idoLOOK where the idol can look at her schedule. *Dream Bracelet - A bracelet in every shapes and color, an idol uses the dream bracelet on stage that makes her dress sparkling. It can enhance the idol's aura and can change the appeal's appearance. These are like yell bracelets. *Aurora Headset - A single white and neon rainbow eared headset with a microphone. The idols use it on stage. Trivia *This is the first time the wings are aurora like. *On the watch are there wings that corresponds to the idol's own wings. *Instead of all being similar to each other, the Scene Coords corresponds to the style and motif of the idol. *This is the first time mascots can transform into hair accessories and plushies. *The cards trunks looks like the Prism Stone Trunk and the Priticket Bag both from Pretty Rhythm and PriPara. *The phones' training app includes advices from the headmistress herself. *The academy's main activities is acting as there is actors on the academy's name. Category:Fan serie Category:The Stage of Dreams! Aikatsu! Category:Archive